Heavyweight Champion of the World
by Vera Roberts
Summary: A continual oneshot of Choices. Rae and Dave prepare for his championship match at Survivor Series. OC, Dave, Randy, Mickie.


_Author's Note: I was inspired by Dave's win last night so this is a one-shot continuum of Choices. Enjoy!_

_------------------------_

Walking through the parking lot, the couple was silent about the upcoming night. She has seen him nervous before and he had the tell-tale signs of apprehension—undeniable silence, sporadic thoughts, and calm breathing.

If it wasn't for the fact that her husband was walking, she would think he was dead. "Nervous, Champ?" She asked.

Dave Bautista shook his head as he sipped a bottle of water. "No."

Rachel Schaffer-Bautista knew all too well what her husband was feeling. Together for 15 months and married for five, she knew Dave was feeling incredible pressure on his career. His return to the ring had been a slow stride and many were questioning if Dave still had the star power that brought him to the top. So much speculation and rumors plagued Dave's return to the ring, the pressure to get back on top was ever present.

Yet, Rae believed in her husband and was excited that he was finally going to get another opportunity to prove himself and silence his detractors. "Are you sure? You're getting the belt again and you'll be a two-time world champ?"

Dave nodded. The last thing he needed when he was trying to mentally prepare was his wife asking 20 questions. "I know."

"And you're going to be doing more appearances and a lot of people are excited for you to win tonight…."

"I know."

Rae turned towards him. "Is that cue for me to shut up and let you focus?"

Dave nodded. "Yes."

"Well, I need to head to my station now, Baby." Rae gave Dave a quick peck. "I'll see you later, Champ."

"Bye, Beautiful." Dave nodded.

Rae gathered at her usual spot—the sound board in the arena seats. Since getting promoted to Technical Director for the WWE, Rae had the best seat in the house—near front-row action of the matches. Still overseeing the program books, pyrotechnics, and entrance videos, Rae was also the creative director of the merchandise as well. To say she had a stressful job was an understatement.

But she loved it. The electricity and excitement of the crowd was a feeling comparable to a rock concert. Plus, it gave her more time to spend with her husband and travel together. Many people wondered if all the time they spent together was damaging to their relationship. Yet, the opposite happened and the relationship was made stronger.

As Rae was watched every match at Survivor Series, she was becoming antsy in her seat. She couldn't stop bouncing and desperately needed a cigarette. However, she didn't want to miss one moment of the action. When Dave approached the ring, the crowd was on their feet.

Rae was anxious and excited. Dave's match was the last one of the night and she was more than a little anxious. Watching her husband at work was always enticing. She always had an assistant work with her when he performed so she can enjoy his match. After Dave won the title, he looked to his wife, who was on her feet cheering and clapping. He pointed to her and then to the title and smiled. He then did one action that always drove Rae insane—he began to flex his pecs.

"Oh my God!" A woman shouted.

"Oh hell yeah!" Another woman commented.

Rae just smiled at the sight. "I'm fucking you tonight." She mouthed to Dave.

Dave smiled and nodded in response. "I know." He mouthed back.

---------------------------------

After Survivor Series was over, Superstars from Smackdown!, Raw, and ECW gathered at a local bar to catch up on old times. At the bar, Rae was in a dancing mood. She was dancing with the other Divas when she suddenly felt a pair of hands on her waist. Looking down, she recognized the hands belonged to none other than her best friend. "Greetings, Thumper." She smiled as she turned around.

"What's up, Flower?" Randy Orton grinned as he moved behind her.

"I thought White boys can't dance, Orton." She asked.

"Yeah, but you're doing a booty dance and damn…" Randy said as began to grind with Rae.

Randy wasn't much of a dancer and he admitted in several interviews that he had two left feet. However, having Rae grind her rear against him and making it bounce made him forget about having any rhythm. He was too focused on making sure he didn't poke her with his hard-on.

However, any chances of Randy coping a feel on his best friend were clearly daunted as the dancing pair were interrupted by a special party. "May I cut in?" Dave asked.

Randy twirled Rae around and dipped her. "Hell no."

Rae laughed and nudged her best friend aside. "Go dance with your girlfriend, Orton."

"Yeah, come you losing-ass motherfucker." Mickie said as she grabbed Randy's arm.

"I'm a losing-ass motherfucker?"

"Yeah, you're the losing-ass motherfucker. I won tonight." She smiled. "You couldn't buy yourself a win."

"Oh yeah, that's right because the Womens' Division is so fuckin' credible right now." Randy retorted. He then took out a hundred dollar and straightened it in front of his girlfriend. "I may not be able to buy a win but I can damn sure buy your yapping ass."

Mickie snatched Randy's money and stuffed it in her bra. "Doesn't being an asshole hurt your brain, Orton?" Mickie wondered.

"Doesn't your mouth get tired from being open so much, James?" He retorted.

"You're lucky if I open my mouth for you tonight." Mickie rolled her eyes.

"As long as your other holes are ready, that's all I care about." Randy replied. "I'll show you who the losing-ass motherfucker is tonight when I have you pinned up against the fuckin' wall…" Randy muttered.

Rae and Dave watched the lovers continue their argument to a private booth. "Match made in heaven." Dave shook his head.

Rae shook her head and then turned to her husband. "Thank you for finally joining me on the dance floor."

"If you're giving anyone a booty dance, it's me." Dave said as he began to grind against his wife.

Rae slightly moaned as Dave pulled her waist to his and moved against her. "Is that right?"

Dave pulled back Rae's hair and brushed his lips against her earlobe. "Damn right."

Over the speakers, the newest song by Diddy played over the dance floor. "Come to Me" had a beat that was hypnotic, sexual even. There was no doubt to the numerous onlookers that after a few months of wedded bliss, the heat between Rae and Dave was prominent as ever. All eyes were on the couple as their bodies moved and grinded against each other. Hands freely caressed each other and soft kisses were placed. The pair intently looked into each other's eyes and Rae began mouthing the lyrics to Dave, not once hiding what she really wanted to do.

_I'm here when will you make your move?  
I see you, I am me, I want cha, why don't cha   
Come to me, I can be, what you need, uh baby  
I'm standin, been waitin, I'm yearnin, I'm burnin  
Come to know me, come and get to know me  
Come to show me, that you wanna know me_

Stealing one last kiss from her husband, Rae caressed Dave's face. "I think I'm ready to go upstairs to our room, Baby." She whispered.

"I think that's a great idea." Dave agreed.

------------------------------------------

Once upstairs, Dave and Rae barely contained their emotion as they raced to their hotel room. Shedding off clothing, Dave was ready for action. He patiently waited for his wife to freshen up in the bathroom. When Rae came out, she had a few surprises for him.

"What…in the hell…are you doing?" He asked.

Rae was struggling to walk with Dave's championship belt. She was naked and wearing nothing but a smile and the belt. She secured it around her waist but she still had to hold it up because it was too big. She also didn't realize how truly heavy the belt was. "I'm celebrating your win, Baby!" She smiled.

Dave smiled. "Are you okay there, Beautiful?"

"I'm fine!" She laughed. She then tried to stand on the other queen bed in the hotel room but lost her footing, causing laughter from Dave. Her second attempt was successful as she was able to get on the bed securely. "To the world heavyweight champion!" She cheered. "I'm so proud of you, Baby!"

Dave smiled as he relaxed in bed. "Well, thank you, Beautiful. I couldn't have done it without you."

"You're welcome!" Rae then took the belt off. "You're the heavyweight champion of the worrrrrrrrrrrrr….." Rae attempted to mimic the other wrestlers by holding it over her head. However, the belt was heavier then she thought and she fell backwards on the bed.

Dave rushed over to Rae's side, barely containing his laughter. "Are you okay, Beautiful?"

"World." Rae finished her sentence as she laughed. "You're the heavyweight champion of the world."

Dave nodded. "That I am."

Rae looked up and back at her husband. "Are you going to help me get up because this goddamn thing is heavy."

"Give it here." Dave picked up the belt and set it on a nearby desk. He then rejoined Rae on the bed and laid beside her.

"I'm so proud of you, David." She smiled.

"Thank you, Beautiful." Dave smiled as he began to kiss her.

Rae caressed her husband's body as he climbed on top of her. She loved to feel his strong arms and abs pressed against her buttery smooth skin. Hearing Dave moan her name endless times throughout their lovemaking sessions, almost made Rae orgasm on contact. Yet, she knew he was sore from his match and was respectful of that. "Are you sure you're able to get it up tonight?" She asked in between kisses.

"I hope so. If not, your mouth might be sore tomorrow." He replied.

Rae shook her head. "You're such a dork."

"I know, but I'm your dork." He smiled.


End file.
